


Vantas and School

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, School, Thief with a Title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few School related Drabbles around Kankri and Karkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kankri

**Author's Note:**

> I do not hate Broadway Karkat, I love them. I just think Kankri would get sick of his brother slightly whoring himself to everyone in song...no matter how good he is!

“Babe, wvhen are you goin’ to get a real hobby? You need somefin, something, to do wvith yourself!”

Kankri raises an eyebrow to you, “Somefin? You have been with Meenah again! And I am doing

schoolwork, go away.”

You gap at his comment, “Schoolwvork? As in you are in school? Howv the fuck did I not knowv!?”

“Because it college, shut up please! I have a test tomorrow in both my Medical Microbiology class and

Clinical Studies of Cancer Development.”

You sit down in front in him with your hands in your lap. You stare at him with wide eyes.

He looks down to glare at you, “Cronus.”

“Yeah babe?”

“Go away.”

“Should I call you doctor?”

His glare intents, “No because I am not going to be a doctor!”

You lean back, “So Kan, havwe you been good?”

“It’s well. Have you been WELL. Learn proper English!”

“Learn the meanin’ of wvords before you use them chief!”

He lowers the book, “Where did you learn that? I use words in the correct dialect and form!”

“That’s not wvhat Porrim told me.”

He kicks you in the face, “Ouch! Oh ho ho, you bein’ naughty!”

“CRONUS AMPORA LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” You widen your eyes as you see the knife in his hand.

“Wvhere wvas that?” You point to it. Did you black out as he got off the couch and went to kitchen to

get it? Why the fuck does he have a…butter knife?

“Right next to me! I have a dissection to do tomorrow in my lab and I need to know how to use a scalpel,

now shoo before I throw the stupid potato at you, tie you up and force you to listen to Karkat’s songs!”

“Wvhat’s wvrong wvith Kar’s music?” He puffs out his checks before he decides to ignore you and go

back to his book.

“It’s all fucking romance songs and it’s annoying,” He mumbles and turns the page. You open your

mouth to agree with him but decide to not before you actually do force him to go insane.

“Okay, I’ll leavwe alone babe,” You get up, “Good luck on your tests.”


	2. Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is working late on a project, Dave wants to have some fun. John and Sollux are just being annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which song he's working on and you get a prize!
> 
> Also I was listening to my music and every single song that popped on, Karkat says something about it.

“Vantas don’t you have school in the morning?” Dave lets out a yawn. You look away from the screen to

look at him.

“I am doing school work Strider. It’s a project I have been working on this weekend.”

“Looks like music to me.”

You growl at him, “That’s because IT IS MUSIC!” Knocking comes from the next room, “GO FUCK

YOURSELF EGBERT!”

“KK CALM YOU FUCKING TITTH!”

You scream, not the banshee scream, the ‘I’m going to fucking rip off the penis of the next person to

speak and make them a girl’ type of scream. Dave pops a caramel candy into your mouth.

There’s a reason he is in running with Equius for ‘LONGEST FUCKING SERIOUS REALTIONSHIP THAT’S

NOT FAMILY EVER’ award. And a reason why your song is about him and not something stupid like a dog

or something. But listening to your older ‘mistakes’ yell at you through the walls and your headphones is

getting annoying.

Right now you are listening to the Sailor Moon Parody song you did when you and John had a fall out.

…

God you did too many shitting songs for John.

Wait did you say ‘Moo’? You groan to yourself and now it’s a Sollux song.

You look at Dave who has head propped up, “Can I listen?”

“To the song? No, its not done!” He looks hurt, “You can listen to my older music. I don’t really listen to

my songs until I get to a certain stage of the process.”

He takes the headphone, “Ever done songs about me?”

“Doing one right now, which is the reason why you cannot listen to it.”

“God you had it bad for John, don’t blame you though. Loved him since the first time I talked to him, not

that I don’t love you Vantas.”

“Strider shut the fuck up before I smother you with my pillow AND I WILL DO IT! ASK JOHN! I ALMOST

FUCKING KILLED HIM!”

“Its true Dave! Don’t push his buttons!” John’s muffled voice comes through the wall to back you up.

“That’s cute. Are all the people in your family murderous when working?” He smiles at you.

“Yes, it’s a Vantas thing. Just like how ranting on and on about something and screaming like a fucking-I

didn’t do this song- banshee are Vantas things too!”

“I like it when you get angry, turns me on.”

“Ew Dave that’s gross! I don’t want to listen to you and Karkat doing the nasty!” John gags through the

wall.

“I agree with Egbert! So stop talking Strider.”

“Say my name.”

“No, you’ll get that song in my head. Oh shit!”

Dave sits up, “Who the fuck is this?”

“My dad. I didn’t know I had one of his fucking songs!”

“Well fuck, its sexy!”

You smack him, “ARE LISTENING TO THE ACTUALLY WORDS?”

“Yea, don’t really get them though.”

You slam your hand to your face, “God fucking damn it Dave! Just go to sleep! You can cry yourself to

sleep by listening to Tavros singing!”

“Hey don’t dis Tavros- oh…is he-”

“Yes he is. Would you like to know the story about it?”

“Do I want to?” You smirk at him.

“No.”

You turn the music down because the next song is slightly loud.

“Didn’t you know you were into J-Pop. Bet you don’t understand it!”

“Fluent in the language baka! You growl at him.

“Well you make my Kororo go Doki Doki.”

“LAME!” You look at the wall.

“I agree with Egbert that was so lame! Did you get that from your bro? And shut up about this song! I

like cute things!”

“So do I and I am looking at one right now.”

“Don’t know if I should go ‘Awww’ or barf on you,” You shake your head.

“I agree with Karkat Dave! Can you be any cheesier?”

“I don’t know John! Stop listening to our conversation!”

“Dave,” you place a hand on his shoulder, “We can punch holes into the wall, and we HAVE punched

holes into the walls. There’s a reason why we have sex at your place.”

“Well fuck, that is good to know!” He tightens one of his hand, “John put you face next to the wall?”

“No,” I grab his hand, “We also pay for the damages done to the walls and any injuries and or charges

that are made during wall punching time.”

“You guys have pressed charges on each other? What is wrong with you people!”

“No, more like bribes,” You place a kiss on his lips, “And a lot of shit is wrong with me and Sollux. No

fucking clue about John though. Let me save this and then we can go to sleep. Sound good to you?”

“Yeah. We are sleeping at my place tomorrow.”

You glare at him, “Why are you announcing this to me fucker?”

He wiggles his eyebrows at you and you are so glad that the computer screen just went black just in time

to hide your blush. You put the thing on the floor and curl up next to him. You want this relationship to

work with Dave, be something like your brother Kankri with Cronus.

You just hope someone doesn’t come and snatch him away from you and you become your father.


	3. Kankri: Teach the Little Dipshits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Friday and thieving student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akuwit Pridom is one of my Fan-Troll if you want to see what she looks like just go to my deviantArt and look around, she's there somewhere!  
> ALSO, THIRD PERSON!!!!! Missed writing in it!

“For the weekend you are to read pages 42 to 50 and answer questions 4 and 5,” Kankri finished writing the assignment on the board. He sat down at his desk, “Now just be quiet and don’t bother me unless you are dying or something.”

Kankri liked his students, but there was one student that got on his nerves.

“What is it Akuwit?”

“Do you have any kinks?” Kankri jerked so hard that he fell out of his chair. The rest of the class started to whisper.

“I don’t see how that has to do with the assignment or YOU dying a very bloody and painful death!”

“You didn’t answer the question teacher,” Oh how Kankri hated her smirk. He drew himself tall, or as tall as five and a half feet could be, and stared her down.

“No, my personal life is not of your concern. Leave it be.”

She didn’t stop smiling, “I don’t believe you so I took your phone!”

Kankri hand started gripping for anything that he could throw at the smart teenage girl, “Someday you are going to get in trouble with the law Miss Pridom.”

“But not with you! Nice phone by the way, a Samsung Galaxy is pretty sweet!”

He felt himself blush, “Thank you, my boyfriend got it for me so please give it back!”

“Let’s call him and ask him!”

Kankri felt all of the blood drain from his face and his hand froze on the small romance novel Karkat and Nepeta told him to read. All he had to do was pick it up and fling it her. He did have good aim and she sat in the front row.

But he didn’t. He stood there and watched her call Cronus.

_“’ello? Kankri baby? I thought you wvere teachin’ at the moment?”_

“He is but he’s not giving us all the information. So Mister Ampora, what are his kinks?”

 _“Um…wvhat? Wvho is this?”_ Cronus panicked a little bit.

“This is one of his students, his FAVORITE,” Her smirked worked wonders for that word, “Student.”

_“He doesn’t havwe any favworites, he thinks that all of you are all annoyin’ little dipshits. Wvords he borrowved from his brother but I see wvhy he thinks so. You are a little dipshit.”_

“His kinks please,” She growled.

_“I don’t them, don’t think he has any.”_

“Everyone has them.”

Then Kankri moved and screeched.

 _“Kankri?”_ Kankri picked up his phone.

“Hi sweetie,” His voice was overpowered with fake sweetness, “School is almost out so I can come home soon and show you how much I have missed you!”

He hanged up the phone and placed it on his desk.

“Now,” He glared at all of them and walked around his desk, “We are going to be quiet before I decide to double the assignment and have a test on Monday. Do you understand you little fucking dipshits?”


End file.
